heroiconesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliot Wu
Eliot Wu Eliot Wu (* 6th September 1991 as Ru-Shi Wú in Xigazê,Tibet) is a German model and nude artist. Early life Wu was born in the city of Xigazê in the Tibet Autonomous region of China to Zhě Láng (Mother, 1939 - Jan 1st 2014) and Shofú Wú (Father, 1939 - Dec. 30th 1990). She was born from the second Oothek her mother layed and she is sibling to three sisters, one from the first and two from a third Oothek. Wu grew up in the Village helping run her familys sugar root farms in the steep hills of the high altitude regions. Sugar roots are processed into Tánglángtáng (螳螂糖), a syrup-like Mono sugar which is the citys main export product and used primarily in the production of health drinks. She visited the university of Xigazê to start a diploma in history but later changed to agriculture. When she was 16 years old, her breasts recieved a growth spurt that increased her bust width to over 2.4 meters (94,4 inches). She gratuated on on September 2009. In 2010, Wu moved to central Europe, requesting citizenchip in Germany, which was granted 5 months later. Wu was looking to get financial aid for a breast reduction, but was declined due to a number of factors; Wu was born in a region of high altitude which ment that her species had a strong tendency to develop larger breasts. And due to her exoskeletal nature, she did not suffer any medical reprecussions. Germanys health system does not account for invertebrate species, so the extreme nature of her case was subsequently ignored. Wu took her case to a law firm who suggested to make use a clause in German law which files cases involving insectoid species under special anti-discimination conditions as leverage. Wu declined this stradegy, not wanting to abuse what was, to her, a flaw in the system and decided to move on. This desicion got some minor recognition from the press in Bavaria which reviewed the desicion of the Mantis to not abuse anti-discimination laws very positively. Career at Voluptueux Shortly after the discarded lawsuit got media attention, Wu was contacted by the CEO of the erotic Magazine Voluptueux Ltd. and Associates. The french-origin magazine which deals exclusively with erotic nudes and suggestive immegatry of large-breasted individuals, sent Wu a letter offering her a position as a model in their agency to increase cultural diversity. Wu traveled to the Paris headquarters of Voluptueux and signed a contract which would have her working at Photoshoots in germany and granted the Magazine exclusive rights to the photographs. Between the 2010 and 2012, Voluptueux released four issues, each starring photographs of Wu on their front cover. These issues turned out to be one of the Magazines greatest successes with the first and second volume alone reporting combined sales of over 15.000 copies in 6 months. Name Changes Wu decided early on to change her name when crossing the border. The "Wú" name is a despised surname in many regions of China as it is affiliated with the Menshen of the Centipede dynasty, which suffer from political persecution by the republic of China. Wu decided to simply remove the aphostrophy from her surname when she arrived in germany, not aware of there being no such persecution for her name outside of China. Since "ú" is not a roman character, she kept the surname for reasons of simplicity. The name "Eliot" serves as her artist name, but she is said to prefer it over her legal name. Involvement in the Wú expedition In 2013, CEO of HeroicOnes Inc., Dr. Heros Sooniecher sought to find information about the Wúgong Yan, an artifact believed to stem from the lost Wú dynasty around 280 BC. Wu was contacted as her deceased father was one of the last living members of the Wú Menshen, an association that is set to preserve knowledge about the Wú dynasty. Communication with Sooniecher started in late November of the same year and Wu agreed to visit China with Dr. Sooniecher to contact her mother about the posibble whereabouts of the Shrine that holds the artifact. After arriving in Tibet the next year however, Zhě had died and her body had been added to the in the family Mantis Garden. Wu payed the Shrine a brief visit to retrieve her mothers Jìyì Láng. Wu was able to retrieve the needed information from scriptures belonging to her father which pointed to the dzong of Xigazê, a large fortification built at the peak of one the highest platous of the region. The artifact was ultimately discovered in a krypt underneath the Honden of the fortress and brought back to Europe by a private plane. Wu has become enamored with Sooniechers and has had numerous affairs with him since. Present Day Wu currently lives in Würzburg, city of Bavaria in Germany where she owns an Apartment in the inner city. She also is known to reside in an apartment when in Paris which she leases from her employers.